


False Advertising

by Yalegirl03



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalegirl03/pseuds/Yalegirl03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing his first Pon Farr, Commander Spock of the ISS Enterprise reaches out to a colleague for help. Lt. Uhura is only too happy to be of assistance. However, she doesn't get what she bargained for. Crackfic. Mirror Verse. S/U</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Advertising

**False Advertising**

 

Spock could feel it coming upon him. The fever. The slow descent into madness that was _pon farr_. He should have made provisions for his time, but having reached the age of 35 without experiencing the drive to mate, Spock had wrongly concluded that his hybrid heritage spared him.

 

If he were still on Vulcan, if the Empire did not exist, he could greet the onset of pon farr with some degree of peace. His parents would have chosen him a mate at the age of seven and she would receive him between her thighs with pleasure. However, the Empire did exist and he served as First Officer upon its flagship light-years from Vulcan.

 

The Enterprise was a brutal place where any display of weakness meant certain death. His Vulcan heritage had aided him in surviving and thriving aboard the vessel through three regime changes and countless assassination plots. The humans feared Spock and his Vulcan guards. They were known for their swift, brutal and efficient response to any challenge. Likewise, the women of the Enterprise found his alien features and efficient brutality to be highly arousing. Spock had turned away scores of women–and a few men– from his bed. So, now that he had need of a woman, he knew he had his pick. However, even in this he had to be wise. If he chose the wrong woman, she could easily use his weakness against him.

 

Spock settled upon one woman to fulfill his needs: Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. She was the most beautiful and deadly woman aboard the Enterprise. She was also a consummate professional and nearly as fastidious as Spock in her selection of bedmates. Many men pursued her to no avail. Those who tried to take what was hers to give forfeited their lives to her blade.

 

Spock strode through the halls of the Enterprise, three of his personal guard following. Every step was a trial as he fought to keep his limbs from shaking. Would she refuse him? Would he have to take what he wanted? His nostrils flared as he neared her quarters. He inhaled deeply scenting her on the air. She was aroused. She was waiting for him.

 

Spock stopped before Uhura's cabin door, leaning his forehead against the cool metal as he sought to bring his body under control. He drew in a ragged breath when the door opened to reveal the lieutenant lounging seductively in the doorway, her dagger grasped loosely in one hand. She starred at him challengingly as she idly passed the tip of the dagger over her heaving cleavage and slowly down her exposed midriff. Spock's eyes darkened as he tracked the movement of the blade; sweat beading on his forehead and his pants tightening. Uhura smiled a man-eating grin.

 

"You received my communication, Lieutenant?" He ground out.

 

Uhura's smile became feral as she turned and sashayed further into the room.

 

"Affirmative, Commander. I must admit that I was very surprised by your request," she purred as she walked towards a small bar. She poured herself a glass of amber liquid and brought it to her lips as she turned to face him. "I thought you were gay," she said before taking a sip. "Or impotent."

 

"I assure you, I am neither," Spock replied with a lift of his brow. "Permit me to demonstrate."

 

"By all means, Commander."

* * *

The words barely left her ruby painted lips before Spock was upon her, sending her glass shattering to the ground. He made quick work of her flimsy excuse of a uniform, snarling in a most un-Vulcan-like manner as he ripped the garment from her body. He starred at her exposed flesh, his hands shaking as they hovered over her breasts.

 

"Don't tell me that you've just come to window shop, honey," Uhura challenged, growing impatient under his scrutiny.

 

"I have every intent to purchase," Spock replied.

 

Uhura let out a startled shriek as the Vulcan lifted her effortlessly off her feet with one hand and carried her towards the bar. With his free hand, he casually swept aside the glasses and bottles of high priced Romulan Ale and Orion Brandy, sending the contents to shatter to the floor. Uhura's mood quickly soured. She had signed up for a night of hot freaky alien sex not to have her quarters trashed.

 

"You damn well better pay for those, mister. That cost me a month's pay you, pointy-eared…"

 

She quickly forgot the small fortune in liquor now seeping into her carpet when the Commander dropped to his knees, spread her legs and began to noisily feast upon her sex. Her curses of anger quickly morphed into curses of pleasure and incomprehensible babbling as he brought her to two hard climaxes. Spock rose to his feet and kissed her hard. Uhura returned his kisses with equal ferocity, grinding her hips against his growing erection. Spock suddenly pulled back and gave her a smug grin.

 

"Do you still credit the accounts of my homosexuality, Lieutenant Uhura?"

 

Uhura grunted and barred her teeth before reaching into her hair to pull out a small dagger. Spock snarled and quickly disarmed her, pinning her arms above her head and placing a bruising kiss on her lips. He forced his other hand between her thighs, penetrating her with two fingers. He hooked his fingers and worked the bundle of nerves he found there until she clenched and bucked against him, screaming against his mouth. When she quieted, he removed his hand and chuckled darkly at her soft mewl of protest. Spock hefted her over his shoulder, palming her buttocks as he carried her into her sleeping alcove.

 

"I should warn you, Lieutenant, that I will not be gentle," Spock said as he placed Uhura onto her bed.

Uhura squirmed languidly, enjoying the feel of her silk sheets against her bare skin.

 

"During _pon farr_, the Vulcan is stripped of all of their emotional control," Spock continued as he slowly began to undo the buttons of his blue uniform jacket.

 

Uhura moaned in response as she roughly fondled one pert dark nipple.

 

"I shall be little more than a primal beast," Spock continued, lifting his black undershirt over his head to reveal a toned lightly furred olive hued chest.

 

Uhura licked her lips.

 

"You may be bruised afterwards and require medical treatment," Spock explained as he removed his leather boots.

 

Uhura bit her bottom lip as her hand trailed from her breast to the juncture of her quivering thighs.

 

"Human males may prove inadequate to satiate you in light of this encounter," Spock continued as he deftly removed his pants and boxers in one fluid movement, revealing a rather impressive green erection.

 

"Oh, hell yes," Uhura declared as he climbed onto the bed and placed his body over hers.

* * *

"I never told her that I loved her," Spock sobbed as he clutched Uhura close to his chest. "She died without ever knowing that I cared."

 

Uhura awkwardly rubbed his back in a motion she thought to be soothing. A crying Vulcan is definitely not what she had in mind when the Commander first messaged her with his request. While the foreplay had been outstanding, their actual coitus had been swift. Spock had slid his impressive _lok_ into her body, thrust quickly for three or four blissful minutes, climaxed with a great deal of shouting and cursing and then began to laugh hysterically. Uhura lay beneath him, her face fixed in a strange bewildered scowl as she watched tears of laughter stream down the Vulcan's face. She certainly did not find her lack of orgasm to be a laughing matter. Just as her fingers closed around the handle of one of the many daggers she kept hidden in her mattress, Spock's laughter turned to weeping.

 

"There, there," Uhura replied after about ten more minutes of weeping. She began to rethink her decision not to kill the Commander. He certainly needed to be put out of his misery.

 

"I have never had a friend," Spock continued, his grip on her tightening. "Everyone on this ship claims to fear me, but they really just hate me. They think I don't know, but I do! I hear every insult and muttered threat. It hurts. It is not my fault that my ears are pointy. I was born this way."

 

"I know, honey," Uhura replied, her eyes darting about the room nervously. "I think your ears are rather attractive."

 

"You do?" Spock asked hopefully as he pulled back from her, his dark eyes rimmed in green and his nose running.

 

"Yes, I do," Uhura replied as she wiped his face with his discarded undershirt. "Your ears and your eyebrows are distinctive."

 

Uhura was suddenly flooded with a wave of emotion that she could best describe as a fierce possessive affection. Her limbs tingled with the sensation.

 

"I knew you were different, Nyota," Spock gushed. "That is why I chose you to be my mate."

 

"Excuse me? I didn't agree to any…"

 

Uhura's protests were cut off as another wave of emotion rolled through her. Suddenly, a warm hand was pressed to the side of her face and her mind was flooded with his.

 

* * *

 

Uhura opened her eyes, wiping a line of drool from her mouth as she attempted to sit up from her bed. A warm strong arm clasped around her waist prevented her movement. Suddenly she remembered everything. The mind-blowing foreplay, the disappointing sex and the sobbing pile of Vulcan she ended up with.

 

"You are awake, Nyota," Spock's deep voice rumbled in her ear.

 

Uhura turned to face her Commander. All evidence of his previous emotional outburst was gone, replaced by the severe façade of the feared officer she had long known.

 

"Are you uninjured?"

 

Uhura snorted. "I assure you, it will take more than a few minutes of pumping to wear me out."

 

"You did not find completion during our mating?" Spock asked, his voice and face devoid of emotion. However, Uhura could feel his genuine confusion.

_Odd._ She thought.

_The marriage bond facilitates the communication of emotions between bonded pairs._ Spock thought to her.

 

Uhura suddenly remembered the warm hand to her temple and the Vulcan words uttered in her mind before she blacked out.

 

"We're married!"

 

"There is no need to shout, _a'duna_," Spock replied. "As your husband it is my duty to please you in every way. If you would permit me."

 

Uhura's mind reeled. If last night was any indication, the Commander was certainly unable to deliver on his promises.

_Unlike last night, I am completely in control of my emotions and my body, as I shall endeavor to demonstrate. _

 

Three hours later, a well-contented Uhura fell back onto her silk sheets in a boneless heap. She was certainly glad that she had not killed him after all.


End file.
